Save You
by I. heart. Fnick. N. Figgy
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a seventeen-year-old junior at East High School, her older brother, Cooper, a senior. Gabby is just out of a terrible relationship, and she desperately needs to find herself. What happens when the one who can help is off-limits? TxG
1. Chapter One Impossible

**Author's Note: I decided to start this story because I think I can do a lot with Troy and Gabriella. If you like this story at all, please, please review this first chapter. That's how I will determine whether I'm going to delete this story and just focus on my Twilight fic, or keep up with both of them. **

**One**

**Impossible **

Troy Bolton, senior captain of the East High basketball team, gazed longingly at his best friend's sister, earning a much-deserved slap from his girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. Cooper had made it perfectly clear that Gabriella was off-limits, and, under no circumstances would he change his mind. Still, Troy couldn't help but hope that the junior would catch his eyes and fall in love with him on the spot. So far, the odds were against him.

"What was that, Sharpay?" he asked, bringing his focus back to the table of friends before him.

"I was saying that we should coordinate our outfits for prom. I could wear that blue cocktail dress I got last week… and I'll find you a coral tie that matches it. What do you think, Troy?" she wondered.

"Whatever you want, Sharpay," was his answer, as always.

"Troy Bolton," Cooper Montez observed, taking his usual seat with Zeke to his left and Troy to his right. His tray was empty, apart from the granny smith apple in the middle.

"How was your first day back, man?" Troy asked conversationally.

"It was fine. Senior year is going to rock! I can already tell. The only class I have Darbus for is 'Theatre Arts'," he said, mocking the teacher's high, cartoon-like voice. "But hey, at least we're not in her homeroom anymore."

Troy nodded his agreement, slapping Cooper a characteristic high-five. "I can honestly say that that is a definite pro," Chad Danforth, another player on the basketball team, piped up. "She's had it out for me since the day I stepped foot into her classroom freshmen year."

"To be fair," Zeke started. "You did do some pretty bad things to deserve it."

"Yeah," Cooper said. "Remember that time you gave her that apple that had a worm in the middle of it?"

Sharpay laughed her high, tinny giggle. "Yeah. She bit it in half, and you raised your hand and said 'Hey, Ms. Darbus. What's worse than finding a worm in your apple? Finding_ half_ a worm in it!'"

"She screamed and threw it on the floor, and you had lunch detention for a month," Troy reminded him.

"Yeah, totally worth it," he said, grinning widely. "The look on her face was priceless. _Definitely_ one of my best memories here at East High." The entire gang muttered their agreement.

"Hey, speaking of apples," Troy said. "Are you planning on eating today, Cooper?"

"Not really," he admitted. "Me and Gabby went out to eat with our Great Aunt Bessie last night. That's enough to make me lose my appetite for a week!"

"Hey! She's not all bad, Cooper!" Gabriella interrupted, drowning out the group's laughter. "M-mind if I sit here?" she continued nervously, sensing Troy's eyes on her back.

"Sure," Cooper nodded. "Alright guys?"

The "guys", minus Sharpay and Troy, broke into a chorus of "Sure"s and "Yeah"s. Gabriella squeezed in between her brother and Troy, much to Sharpay's disapproval.

"What happened to Taylor and Kelsi, Gabs?" Cooper asked his little sister.

She rolled her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, annoyed. "Field trip. Apparently the Chemistry Club has those things every four months, beginning on the first day of school."

Cooper looked at her confusedly. "I thought you were _in_ the Chemistry Club?"

"I quit, Cooper," she mumbled. "Michael. Remember?"

"Michael Johnson?" Sharpy asked. "He's in Ryan's yoga club. He was talking about how he got you good, Gabriella. I have no idea what he could mean by that…"

"Shut up!" Troy mouthed.

"No… it's… he did…" Gabriella stuttered, blinking away the inevitable tears. "I've got to go… erm… I have… rehearsal for… the… the musical… b-bye, Cooper."

"Gabby!" Cooper called after her. "Rehearsal doesn't start until next period!"

She just shook her loose, brown curls, dumping her tray into the revolver before pushing through the double-doored exit of the cafeteria.

"Troy, you know I'd do anything for you, right man?" Cooper asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, man," Troy agreed quickly.

"Control your girlfriend. She's just destroyed my sister."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He heard the muffled sobs before he saw her frail, distorted figure, sitting haphazardly on the porch swing in _his_ secret escape. "Gabriella?" he asked timidly.

"Troy," she stated, hurriedly wiping the tears stains from her olive cheeks. "I'm.. s-sorry…"

"Don't be," he shook his head. "I didn't build this place. I just discovered it."

She laughed quietly. "I must look pretty ridiculous, sitting up here crying my eyes out," she noted.

"Actually…" Troy argued, clearing the mascara from under her eyes with his forefinger. "I think you look ten times better without makeup on."

She blushed. "Thanks, Troy. You're a great liar."

"Wasn't a lie, Montez. But whatever. Now, would you care to explain why the prettiest junior at East High School is doing up here during free period, crying hysterically?" he pressed teasingly.

"Sharpay was right, you know," she muttered, all of the humor gone from her voice.

"About…?"

"Michael. He did 'get me good'. And you know something?" she continued.

"What's that?" Troy asked, fuming.

"I'm not even the least bit surprised that he told everyone about it. _He _ would be proud of himself," she spat.

Troy nodded, anger flashing through his ocean-blue eyes. "Gabby, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to… but I've been wondering…"

"What Michael did to me?" she finished knowingly.

"Well, yeah."

"I'll tell you, Troy," she agreed solemnly. "But not now. Not today. That's a story for another day. One where I'm not in danger of getting kicked out of the Spring Musical," she giggled. "Speaking of which, I think I should catch at least half of the dress rehearsal. I am, after all, the lead."

"Look at you," Troy stated appreciatively. "Eleventh grade and already Broadway-ready."

"Very funny, Bolton," she said, sarcasm heavy in her tone. "You're just jealous." With that, she stood up, bolted down the stairs, and made her way through the snaking hallway to the theater.

"You have no idea, Gabriella."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just want to see if anyone reviews it… so if you happen to read this story and you like it, or hate it, or want to chew it up and spit it in my face, tell me. Thank you, thank you. I promise that the next chapter **_**will **_**be significantly longer. **

C.J.


	2. Chapter Two Crush

**A/N: Wow, you guys are the best reviewers I've had for any story so far! Eight reviews in one day?? I can deal with that. Lol. Thank you so much for reading. Keep R & Ring!! WARNING: This chapter is a songfic. It's based on my favorite song. Sorry if you hate it. I get that a lot. ) : By the way, it helps the mood if you listen to the song while you read this part.**

**Two**

**Crush**

"Ms. Montez," Ms. Darbus, East High's current drama teacher, stated obnoxiously. "So nice of you to finally join us."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Darbus!" Gabriella pleaded breathlessly, clutching her side. "I got held up in Algebra… and I ran all the way here!" she lied easily.

"It will have to do for now," the teacher answered, dismissing the poor excuse with a wave of her bejeweled hand. "I was just telling the cast how regretful I am for the accident that will prevent Mr. Jameson from participating in our musicale."

"What?!" Gabriella gasped, jumping up from her seat in the back row. "But Brandon… I saw him yesterday! What could have happened?"

"Well, Gabriella," Sharpay trilled. "If you had been here on time, as the rest of us were, you would have heard that Brandon broke his leg trying some ridiculously stupid stunt on his skateboard. I mean seriously, how naïve can you get?" She pinched her small, dog-like nose up like she'd smelled something bad. The cast broke into peals of muted laughter.

"That's quite enough, Miss Evans," Ms. Darbus scolded. "Take your seat. We will, of course, need a replacement… someone with a wonderful voice, that can memorize lines with great speed."

"I'll do it!" Sharpay's hand shot up in the air.

"I'm ecstatic that you're so… eager to be in our production, Sharpay," Ms. Darbus explained. "But the replacement we need is going to have to be male. Unless you would like to sing a love song to Ms. Montez?"

Sharpay blushed, sinking back into her chair.

"Now, do we have any volunteers?" Ms. Darbus boomed. "None? Really? Well, this simply will not do!"

"Sorry I'm late, Sharpay!" Troy breathed, bursting through the door. "I know I promised I'd be here for you… but I was… I got… caught up…"

Gabriella smiled, remembering the kind words he had offered in the upstairs garden. He was truly amazing, and she found herself wishing that he could take the same kind of interest in her.

"Miiiiiiiisssssttteerrrrr Bolton," M. Darbus cooed, smiling maniacally. "Perhaps you would like to audition for the lead?"

"Of the musical?" Troy replied disbelievingly. "Umm, no offense or anything, but I don't think singing's really my thing…"

"Nonsense!" she argued. "Surely you can read music?"

"Slightly…" Troy mumbled. Gabriella giggled. "I mean… I play guitar… a bit… but I don't think I could…"

"Now, Troy," Darbus ordered, the question gone from her voice. Troy gulped audibly, skipping the steps to join her on the stage. "Gabriella?"

Gabriella followed close behind. "Yes Ms. Darbus?"

"Let's go from the top of the final number. Kelsi?"

Kelsi Nielsen, pianist at East High School, took her place dutifully behind the baby grand piano, tapping the keys to the introduction. Troy gulped again as a microphone was forced into his hand by Ms. Darbus, who then proceeded off of the stage.

Gabriella took a deep breath, and started her verse:

**Ooh, oh oh. Oh. I hung up the phone tonight.**

**Something happened for the first time, deep inside. **

**It was a rush, what a rush. **

'**cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me**

**About me is just too much, just too much.**

**Why do i keep running from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you. **

**You've got me hypnotized, **

**So mesmerized. **

**And I just got to know.**

Troy inhaled, blending his voice with her soprano.

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone,**

**All that we could be,**

**Where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or fallin' in love?**

**Is this real or just another crush?**

**To you cut your breath, when I look at you?**

**Are you holdin' back, like the way I do?**

'**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, **

**But I know this crush ain't going away.**

Gabriella's voice dropped out, and she stepped back, giving him space for his section. Troy shuffled the music sheet in his hands before falling into the second verse, his eyes locked on Gabriella's.

**Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?**

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Their hands joined, Gabriella and Troy crashed back into the chorus, louder than before:

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone,**

**All that we could be,**

**Where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or fallin' in love?**

**Is this real or just another crush?**

**To you cut your breath, when I look at you?**

**Are you holdin' back, like the way I do?**

'**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, **

**But I know this crush ain't going away.**

Gabriella's turquoise skirt flounced around her calves as she danced around the stage.

**Why do I keep running from the truth? **

**All I ever think about is you!**

Troy took over, thinking that the words he sang expressed perfectly what he had been dying to say to her ever since he'd first laid eyes on her, his sophomore year.

**You've got me hypnotized,**

**So mesmerized, **

**And I just got to know**

Gabriella and Troy grinned as their fellow Wildcats, all except for Sharpay, had begun clapping to the beat.

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone,**

**All that we could be,**

**Where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or fallin' in love?**

**Is this real or just another crush?**

**To you cut your breath, when I look at you?**

**Are you holdin' back, like the way I do?**

'**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, **

**But I know this crush ain't going away.**

**Going away.**

**Going away.**

**Going away.**

"Bravo! Bravo!" Ms. Darbus shouted, clapping wildly. "We've found our lead!"

Troy simply smiled, unable to find the heart to refuse Ms. Darbus's offer. Instead, he found Gabriella's shaking hand, wrapping his own around it. The duo bowed, basking in the endless applause.

"But… Ms. Darbus!" Sharpay protested lamely. "He isn't even in the drama club! This… this decision is… unacceptable… I say we vote on it!"

"Very well," Ms. Darbus nodded. "All those in favor of making Troy Bolton our leading man say 'I'."

"I," Jenna Watsford, a senior, motioned.

"I," Gabriella repeated.

"I," the rest of the drama department shouted, cheering loudly.

Troy blushed. "I guess I'm in, then."

Gabriella squealed, throwing her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. This did not go unnoticed by Sharpay. "Get your hands off of him, you wretch!" she screamed, shoving her backward, dropping the polite façade altogether.

"Sharpay!" Troy shouted, holding her back from Gabriella. "What's wrong with you? She didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh, didn't she?" she squealed, stomping her sequined, pink stilettos on the carpeted theater floor. "She just practically convinced her love for you up there, and you're not doing a thing about it, Troy! You're _my_ boyfriend!"

"She's a junior," Troy rebutted, unthinking.

Gabriella frowned, tears forming in her widened eyes. "I knew it. I'm just your best friend's little sister. Is that it, Troy?" she sobbed, leaving without giving him a chance to answer.

"Gabby, I… you… it's just… Thanks a lot, Sharpay. You're the best," he said sarcastically. "This isn't working for me anymore. We need to break up."

"B-but, Troy!" she begged, her bottom lip poking out. "We were a shoo in for prom king and queen! You can't do this to me!"

"That's all I'll ever be to you, Sharpay!" he shouted, earning a few curious glances from his new fellow drama students. "I'm just a prize to you! You had all you wanted for a while, and now you've ruined it. You've ruined my friendship with Gabriella, and now you've ruined our relationship. I've had enough of this!"

"Troy!" she called uselessly, trying to stall him as he sprinted out into the hallway, toward Gabriella, she was sure. Sharpay sulked. She was going to ruin Gabriella Montez if it killed her.

**A/N: What did I tell you? That chapter was sooo longer than the last one. So we should get like… 30 % more reviews, right? Right. So get to it. lol. And again, I apologized if you have something against that song. But I thought it fit into the purpose of this chapter. Oh, and one more thing, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Three Of Roses and Princesses

**A/N: Okay, well I really didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for the last chapter, but I figured that I had waited long enough to update. So I'm going to put up this chapter anyway. Thank you to those of you who did review the last chapter, and I would appreciate it if you would review this one as well.**

**Three**

**Of Roses and Princesses**

"Gabriella!" Troy panted, sprinting down the hallway behind his best friend's younger sister. This was an unexpected, but most appealing, turn of events. This was true. Gabriella Ariel Montez had turned his life upside down in a matter of days. Sure, he had known her for three years now, but she had always been the mildly attractive younger sister of his best buddy. He was truly beginning to see her in a different light.

"Gabriella!" he shouted again. All of this looking around was pointless. He'd known exactly where she'd go as soon as she'd shot out of the auditorium.

"Go away, Troy," she ordered feebly, her knees drawn into her chest.

"Not until you let me explain," he said, crossing his arms, biting back a smile at her childlike innocence.

"There's nothing you can say," she assured him, her tortured expression piercing his heart. His almost-smile dropped immediately.

"Gabby…"

"Don't 'Gabby' me!" she sobbed, burying her face in her knees. "I can't talk to you if you don't take me seriously, Troy Bolton. I may just be a junior to you, but I guarantee you if I walked down that hallway right now, I could find a senior that takes me seriously. I don't know what it is about you, but you underestimate me!"

"I've always taken you seriously, Gabriella!" he argued passionately, removing her hands from her knees gently as he pulled her from the porch swing. "You've got to know that. You're not just another junior. I could care less about your age, as a matter of fact."

"That can't possibly be true, Troy, because you've never paid any attention to me before. Why now? Is there something you want from me? It can't be worth the humiliation of being seen with a junior, apparently, or you wouldn't have said such a thing to your disheveled girlfriend."

"Firstly," Troy corrected, tilting her chin until her eyes met his. "I will never use you, Gabriella. If nothing else, you have to trust me on that one. Secondly, Sharpay and I are… over."

"Aww, that's terrible," Gabriella snapped sarcastically, holding his intense gaze.

"It's not, really," he disagreed, surprising her with a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Because she would have killed me for giving you this." From the jacket of his North Face jacket, he produced a single fuchsia rose.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, awestruck, as he pressed it into her hand. "B-but why?"

"It's a-"

"Troy, have you seen Gabby?" Cooper's voice echoed up the stairwell. Troy's eyes widened.

"Sh-she's right here, Coop," he answered nervously, taking a few steps away from Gabriella.

"What are you _doing_ up here, Gabs?" Cooper asked, embracing her thankfully. "Principal Fudd-Rucker has been looking for you all period!" he continued, using the nickname he'd assigned out high school principal on his first day at East High.

"What time is it?" she asked him, suddenly alarmed.

"Almost the end of eighth period," he answered a bit too casually, releasing her from his death grip.

The last period of the day? She and Troy had been talking for over an hour! Was that even possible?

"Come on, Sis, I'll give you a ride home," Cooper offered.

She shook her head. "No, I've got to go to the drama room. Ms. Darbus wants to do a wardrobe fitting," she said, glancing meaningfully in Troy's direction. He nodded.

"I'll take Gabriella home afterward," he piped up. "I have basketball practice after hours."

"What a wonderful idea, Troy," she said quickly, smiling at how easily he'd been able to lie. "I'll see you at home, Cooper." She kissed his cheek lightly, vaguely remembering the way Troy's lips had brushed softly against her own cheek. I blushed.

"Well… okay," Cooper agreed skeptically, shooting Troy a don't-try-anything-funny look before he descended down the staircase again.

Troy and Gabriella let out a unanimous, heaving breath as soon as he was gone. Gabriella giggled. "Nice cover," she commented.

He chuckled. "I'm just that good," he gloated, grabbing her hand. "Now let's get to Darbus's room before she fries both of us."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Miss Montez, Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus nodded in their general direction as the both squeezed into the crowded classroom, late, as usual.

"Sorry we're late, Ms. Darbus," Gabriella apologized uselessly.

"We've all become accustomed to your digressions, Ms. Montez," she replied, never taking her eyes off of the wooden clip board in her hands.

Gabriella felt her cheeks flush as she took her seat in the circle next to Troy. "Forget the dragon," he whispered, his lips inches from her lukewarm ear. Her skin tingled. "She's just jealous of the fairy princess, as the villains always are."

Gabriella laughed lightheartedly. "And that makes me the princess?" she whispered back, turning to face him.

"But of course, m'lady," he answered, kissing her hand politely. "Haven't you noticed by now that the other maidens tend to develop mysteriously green eyes whenever you're around?"

"Are you referring to the hideous monster, envy, which invades the castle's corridors and threatens to undo my kingdom?" she played along, smiling radiantly. His heart beat rapidly at her bliss. She was breathtakingly beautiful like this, smiling with such pure joy.

"None other," he replied.

"Attention, members of the cast!" Ms. Darbus clapped loudly before Gabriella could comment on how Troy must have been her knight in shining armor. "There has been a change in plans. We will only be requiring our leading characters for a fitting today. The rest of you will be receiving your attire tomorrow afternoon. I trust you will all have your schedules cleared to join me here tomorrow, same time."

The background cast groaned loudly, filing out of the classroom. The idea of another afternoon with Darbus made them all shudder.

"We will start with Sharpay and Ryan, our understudies," she ordered, calling the fraternal twins to front and center. Sharpay grudgingly stood up and made her way over to the teacher, her usual preppy façade long disappeared. Ryan followed after his sister like the poodle that he was.

"See Tanya," she dismissed the two of them, pointing to a strange-looking woman in the corner of the room. "I will be working with our two leads. Troy, Gabriella!"

Troy stood up, a spring in his step, and smiled widely at Gabriella, silently mocking Ms. Darbus. "I don't have to wear a leotard, do I?" he asked, a serious look plastered on his face.

Gabriella withheld the fit of giggles that threatened to burst through her lips.

"No, Mr. Bolton," she said, annoyed. "Most of your costumes will consist of dress shirts and slacks. Standard dress for a young man of your level, I would guess."

Troy bit his lip. "Sure, Ms. Darbus. Whatever you say."

"Ms. Montez," she turned to Gabriella, ignoring Troy's comment. "Your most intricate costume will be a floor-length ball gown, as I trust you have worn before."

She gulped, the humor gone from her expression completely. "Gown. Floor. Trip. I… floor-length doesn't exactly equal Gabriella-friendly," she babbled.

Ms. Darbus smiled condescendingly. "I'm sure you'll make do."

And she would. In that instant, Gabriella Montez was positive that she could handle all of this. Her life. It wouldn't be easy, per se, but she felt certain that she could control the balancing act for as long as she had Troy Bolton to lean on.

**A/N: I didn't particularly like this chapter. It's pretty short. Sorry for that. But I would still appreciate it if you guys would review it and tell me EXACTLY what you think. Thanks for all of your input thus far. Much love,**

**C.J.**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter Four I Caught Myself

**A/N: I didn't update so quickly because there weren't very many reviews for the last chapter, but you get this chapter anyway. Please, please review this chapter. It is so much easier to update if you review it. The chapter title was borrowed from my absolute favorite song by my absolute favorite band: Paramore. I recommend listening to it with this chapter. [ =**

**Four**

**I Caught Myself**

"Hey, Gabby!" Troy waved, smiling avidly as he passed her on his way to the Chem. Lab. She grinned in his direction, pausing for a moment to talk to him. After all, biology wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey, Troy. How have you been?" she chatted easily, noticing the way she had become much more comfortable with him over the past three weeks since that fateful day in the Secret Garden.

"You mean since you saw me yesterday?" he laughed.

"But of course."

"Great. Nothing's new, though," he admitted. "Oh, well, I practiced with Kelsi yesterday. I think we're set. But we have one more practice-"

"Friday," she finished, giggling at his confused expression. She shifted her books to the other hip, starting to feel the pressure they exerted on her arms. "I know, Troy."

"Ooh, let me get that for you," he offered, scooping her textbook and three notebooks out of her arms. "Biology next, right?"

She nodded, suddenly shy. "Yeah. But you don't have to… it's just about three doors down… and you'll be late for chemistry."

"Well is there anyone else in there that you know?" he asked pointedly.

"Well… no one that would… help me…" Her gaze wavered to the classroom, her mind stuck on her bitter ex-boyfriend, who also happened to be her new lab partner.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. And she'd done it again. _Waita go, Montez, _she thought bitterly. It was one thing to allow herself to suffer at sadistic ex, but another thing entirely to get this perfectly normal, perfectly happy senior to bear the burden with her.

"Just that… some of the people in my bio class are a little bit less than welcoming," she said, heaving a sigh as she bit back the sudden, wrenching sobs that shot up her throat. She smiled timidly, her teeth biting down on her sore lip.

"Michael?"

"What?" she spat, surprised at his coincidentally good guess.

"Hey, man," Troy said, slapping Michael a high-five as he passed the two of them in the hallway. Michael winked at her and ran his arm over the length of her arm.

"Gabriella," he noted, brushing his side against hers. She shuddered.

"M-M-M-Michael," she nodded in his general direction, flinching away from the uncomfortable touch. He slung his arm comfortably around her shoulder and inserted himself in the conversation.

"How has my favorite girl been?" he wondered, glaring back and forth between Troy and Gabriella.

"I-I was… actually I was just going to biology… so if you would be so kind as to let me go…" She squirmed, trying to break his fierce grip on her left shoulder. He clenched his fist tighter. She yelped.

"What's wrong, Gabby?" Troy stepped closer to her. She gasped, feeling the bruise that was spreading beneath Michael's less-than-subtle warning.

"N-n… I-I'm… fine," she breathed. "I have to get going. Time for… for biology." She laughed, an anxious, strained sound.

He stared at her, trying to read the expression in her dark, chocolate eyes. Absolutely nothing. He shrugged. "I'll see you later then, Gabby. Oh, your books!"

"I'll get that for you, Gabby," Michael offered, the sarcasm thick in his husky voice. He squeezed her arm tighter.

"Thank you," she whispered through clenched teeth.

"That's a good girl."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_So Gabby, are you going to explain the Michael thing to me, or am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?_

Gabriella jumped as she heard the familiar lyrics echo off of her blue-and-green striped walls. "_Just breathe, let it feel the space between, everything is all right,_" her cell phone vibrated insanely, demanding that she pick it up. She laughed out loud at the words that flashed across the screen under the sender: Troy Boy.

Her fingers moved swiftly across the personalized Blackberry's keypad as she flung herself onto her polka-dotted bed.

_There's nothing to tell. Nothing I'd want to text you about, anyway._

She leaned back against the incredibly soft pillow and sighed loudly, a smile lighting up her face for the first time since she'd talked to Troy, minus Michael, of course.

_Well, would you tell me face-to-face?_

What did that have to do with anything?

_Maybe, but when will I see you face-to-face? Besides school, of course. And I am not going to go through this conversation at school, Troy Bolton._

She could almost feel him smiling as she pressed the 'send' button.

_Wwweelll… You could if you turned around._

Turn around? What was that supposed to mean? Gabriella glanced around behind her, half-expecting a psychopath to jump out at her. Instead her gaze wandered to the huge glass doors framing the balcony right outside of her window. There stood a six foot teenage male, which was not one of the options she had originally contemplated.

"Troy Bolton!" she giggled, leaping off the bed and unlatching the back door. "What are you doing here?"

"I just told you," he said, holding up his own Wildcat Red Blackberry, complete with a white number fourteen on the back.

"Riiiight," she cooed. "You sure did. But you know, I wasn't exactly expecting a surprise visit from you today. Not right now, anyway."

"Ah, but that is the beauty that is the epitome of Troy Bolton."

She had to agree with him on that one. "And I suspect you won't be leaving without answers?"

"Not unless you kick me out."

"Like I'd do that," she said. "But Cooper might."

"Not if he doesn't notice," he pointed out.

Gabriella scoffed. "Cooper knows _everything_."

"Does he know why Michael makes you stand on end?" he wondered, no longer joking.

She shook her head. "I don't even know that."

"You… you don't know?" he asked.

"Well… not exactly. There are a lot of things that have… occurred in the past with Michael that make me hate him like I do. The only reason I haven't told Cooper… or anyone for that matter… is because I know that Michael has me on a tight leash. He knows it, too. Over the past three years, he's figured out just how to work me. He knows that the closest thing to me is my family and friends. He'd go for them all if one of them got involved. He likes to make me squirm."

He grimaced, reaching out for her hand. "Let's go somewhere. This is obviously a long story."

She squeezed his hand, admiring the way it fit perfectly into her own. "It is."

"And I, for one, don't want your brother to catch us here. What would he think of me after that?" he asked in mock disdain. Gabriella chuckled.

"You're right about that one. Coop's always been… overprotective."

"And I don't blame him. If_ I_ were your brother, I'd never let a guy like me hang out with you."

She decided not to ask. She knew that Troy wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't. So whether or not he believe that of himself was irrelevant. She trusted him one hundred percent. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"Feeling a bit random today, aren't we, Montez?" he joked, never releasing her tiny hand.

"Actually, I've been craving some cookie dough ice cream all week," she shrugged her shoulders. He grinned.

"Then ice cream it is. You can tell me the whole story on the way."

She nodded her agreement as he swung his legs over the balcony swiftly, making his way down the tree.

"What are you doing?" she wondered in a loud stage whisper.

"You didn't think we'd take the front door, did you, Montez?" She remained silent. "You underestimate me, Gabriella. Now jump."

"WHAT?!"

He held his arms out straight in front of him to emphasize his point. "Jump. I've got you."

"You're kidding, right?" she said, bemused.

"Does it _look_ like I'm kidding?" he said.

She sighed heavily before flinging herself gracefully over the edge of the balcony and straight into her brother's best friend. He caught her effortlessly, and then stood her up straight. "Now, about Michael…" He offered her his hand and she took it, once again, without a second thought.

"It was something like this…"

**A/N: Okay, well that's what I call a cliff hanger. Haha. So REVIEW if you want an update. La duh! Lol. Thanks for all of the reviews so far, and I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was experiencing some writer's block…**

**P.S. REVIEW!**

**C.J.**


End file.
